


A Romp Through the Woods

by darkprinceofirkalla, darkprinceofirkallaRP (darkprinceofirkalla)



Series: Monsterhearts World [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gay Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), RP, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkprinceofirkalla/pseuds/darkprinceofirkalla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkprinceofirkalla/pseuds/darkprinceofirkallaRP
Summary: Cooper Dawson is possessed by a demon, but he didn't know he's not the only one. He finds himself drawn to a classmate named Ezra with his own macabre secrets.
Series: Monsterhearts World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1008801
Kudos: 2





	A Romp Through the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay log, which means the order you read it in may be strange because it's two people taking turns writing. These are characters that I unfortunately am no longer rping, but I have many logs and wanted to share them with the world.

He was avoiding everyone like a viral plague since this morning. For the better part of the day, Ezra was hungry, and by the end of it, he was starving. People were starting to flood the school parking lot, though there was nobody close enough to see his gaunt face, the way it resembled a haggard skeleton, dark, sunken eyes and all. Ezra was able to shift back to his human disguise in seconds (or as human as his pale skin and dark circles appeared), but if he didn't feed soon, he wouldn't have nearly as much control.

It scared him how easily his humanity could slip through his fingers, uncaging the beast inside him. Or was it just revealing what had always been there? How long could he keep this up before he tore the town apart?

Ezra had took to the woods, much like he'd done many days when butcher's meat from the deli wasn't cutting it, because nothing seemed to satisfy his craving the way a fresh body did. It was like trading in a filet mignon for a happy meal burger, so after spotting a deer leaping through the tall trees of the residential woods, he practically drooled.

However, animals weren't like people. They could sense danger from a mile away, and it took one look at Ezra before booking it in the other direction. The deer was fast, but Ezra was faster, on its heels in seconds before he tackled the animal to the muddy ground. There was a knife of panic in its eyes, then the life drained from its furry face as Ezra ripped through its jugular with his needle sharp teeth that disengaged from his gum line. 

In that moment, the small town boy from Maine was no more. The monster had taken over.  
Coop had been filming nonstop the last few days. Trying to capture anything and everything. If he wasn't the only one that had changed, maybe he could unravel a deeper mystery by putting together as many puzzle pieces as possible, even if they didn't all fit together right. He sat on a bench near the parking lot, scrolling over the footage he'd just gotten when one frame made his heart stop. He scrolled back and played it again. Tried to zoom in as much as he could. The camera had captured something... a face. Not of this world. Skull like with fangs. It was for a split second before it faded back into...

"...Ezra?" He said to himself before looking up and seeing the back of the boy disappearing into a wooded area just off of campus. He stuffed his camera into his bag and ran off to follow him. Was this stupid? Yes. But he wasn't scared of monsters now that he'd become one. If anything, he'd hoped it would help him understand himself better. 

He'd followed him deep into the woods. At least the direction he'd disappeared to. But the boy was gone. It was like he just... teleported away. But then, from several yards away, a scream sounded. A dying animal. He was familiar with the sound. So he produced his camera and followed where it came and hid behind the brush. He saw him, hunched over, red viscous fluid pooling at his feet. His camera zoomed and he saw him, terrifying visage returned as he tore through the flesh of a deer. Coop gasped to himself but kept recording.

That was when he started to heave. He suddenly felt sweaty, his palms slippery. He closed the camera and stuffed it into his bag before keeling over. He started to throw up thick black fluid. His eyes started to tint red. The thing in him could smell the blood. Sense the violence. He was hungry now. 

It was then that a squirrel skittered by. With almost a flash, his speed had shown as well. His hand whipped out and gripped it, and thumb popped it's head off like some sort of macabre bottlecap. The demon didn't care. It wanted blood and had no time to waste. So it poured the hot, red fluid into his mouth, streaming down the sides of his chin, staining thick ribbons on his t-shirt. Another one ruined thanks to his unwanted guest. Thankfully a snack would subdue him for now, but Coop knew eventually he'd want big game like that deer. Or more. Especially more. Demons loved a ritual human sacrifice.

He couldn't see past his hunger, so he didn't realize he had an audience. Hell, would he had cared? He was beyond giving a damn at this point, when he was at the mercy of his hunger. His only salvation was the dead corpse he was gnawing at as he chewed through its throat until he hit bone, then he worked his way down its middle.

By the time he curbed his appetite, which was about a half-eaten deer later, he rose from his crouched position, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, though all he did was smear the blood that covered most of his face. His clothes were ruined, too, but it wasn't nearly as obvious on his all-black attire that consisted of a loose hoodie and denim jeans.

Now that he could focus again, on anything other than his stomach, the shift in the atmosphere immediately caught his attention. Someone was here, and he was sure it wasn't just another animal, otherwise he would hear the pitter-pattering of retreating hooves right about now. He looked through the trees to see if he could spot anything in the open.

Aside from the screeching birds soaring through the wind, there was nothing but silence that blanketed the acres of woods that seemed to go on forever. Regardless, he still wasn't convinced he was entirely alone, unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching him. And if that was the case, how much had they seen?

"I know you're there. Come out," he ordered, his tone demanding.

Coop squeezed the small jittering body a little more, one final stream of blood squishing out and splattering against his face in a motion that was almost vulgar and sexual. He supposed to the demon inside of him, it all blended together. But once the hunger sated, the black veins around his red eyes faded back to their fleshy pink tones. His face a smattering of blood dripping everywhere. He would have to clean up and fast.

He ripped off his shirt and threw back on his jacket, leaving it to hang open as he rolled the shirt into a ball, debating whether it was savable or not. And yet it barely cleaned him at all, his bare chest still orange and matted from where the blood had been. Face still a terror. He would need to run to the creek as he did so many times before returning home. But it was then he was called out to, his own blood running cold. Ezra knew he was there.

He debated showing himself for a moment, afraid this could end badly. A sort of clash of the monsters. But it could also end well? Two teenagers that were going through nearly the same thing, finally finding someone else to share the burden with? It was the plot of a horror movie that Coop had never made. He swallowed and sat his bag down before walking out from behind the bush.

The two stared at each other for a few excruciatingly long moments before Coop finally cleared his throat and shyly gripped his own arm.

"...I-I'd say it's not what you think, but I think you know that's not true..."

At first, there was nothing but the brief whisper of the wind whipping through the trees, but then he heard movement, and not a moment later, Coop came peeking out from behind a bush. The first thing he noticed was the boy's face was streaked in animal's blood, same as his own, then his eyes wandered to his naked chest that was imbued a muted orange.

There was a moment of silence between them before Coop broke the uncomfortable quiet.

Most of the time, Ezra was as serious as a British guard, and yet he couldn't help but see the humor in this, his baritone laugh following after spoke volumes about how he felt in that moment, like a mad man enjoying his own joke right at the punchline. He was never quite himself when his belly was full. Fresh blood and flesh always seemed to make him more animated and theatrical.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Cooper Dawson, of all people, was as fucked up as he was. He didn't even think the boy could hurt a fly, let alone a defenseless animal.

"What am I thinking? Because right now, I think you're just as fucked as I am." He should have been taking this seriously. Regardless, his eyes were watery from laughing too hard. 

He just couldn't stop.  
Coop chewed his lip for a moment before he started to taste the putrid copper on his mouth then scrunched his nose. Oh yeah. Gross. Then he offered a shrug.

"I... I dunno. I don't even know what to call it. A demon living inside of me, apparently? Only mine apparently isn't as... aggressive as yours. It only wants blood." He babbled, not even sure of the words coming out of his own mouth. Because he'd never really said them aloud before, let alone to another person.

"This is not how I thought this would go. This is not something I ever thought I'd have to talk about." He shoved his bloody hands into his pockets and looked down, kicking at the dirt. 

In all honesty, Ezra was just as clueless, but the demon part was news to him, and it made his eyebrows raise a hair or two above their customary space.

"Demons? Like The Exorcist? As in 'the power of Christ compels you', that kind of shit?" He shook his head a few times, unable to believe it. "Hate to break your heart, but I'm not possessed." Or at least he didn't feel possessed. Sure, he had lost his dazzling personality and gained a taste for flesh in return, but he was in control of his own body to an extent. He wasn't a homicidal, unrecognizable hell spawn like he'd seen in so many horror movies.

Or was he?

He thought about how his face really looked like, underneath the guise of his former, human self. He looked demonic, and without realizing it, he swallowed hard.

Coop just gave Ezra a confused look. Surely someone so far gone as he knew at least part of what was going on with them? But then Coop only knew himself because he was told by it. Maybe Ez didn't have that luxury?

"I uh... I think yeah?" Coop nodded, relaxing a little as he let his jacket fall open again. He heaved a deep breath as he thought his next words carefully.

"I only know because it... he talks to me every now and again. Telling me to do things. But mostly when he's hungry. Especially when he's hungry." He said in an exasperated tone. It was exhausting. It was like keeping up with a murderous, hungry child.

Coop chewed on his lip and looked over the other boy for a few moments, then approached him, closing the gap just a little while he looked at his face.

"C-can you... Can you show me?" He asked meagerly, just wanting to know all he could about how someone else could have something like this happen to them, and how different they were from each other. 

"Y-your face. Can I... Can I see it?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but it was the only thing that made sense ever since he woke up in that poorly buried grave, wide-eyed and hungry. You'd think with Ezra's impressive IQ, he would have put all the pieces together by now and done some proper research. He would have, if he weren't afraid of what he might find. He was so sure he was a walking, talking zombie because, most days, that was exactly how he felt to his very core.

Demon possession, however? That was almost a relief. He could call a priest, get an exorcism, and forever rid himself of this darkness that consumed him.

Except . . he kind of liked the darkness.

It was like a drug. He knew it was bad for him, but he just wanted more of its poison.

"It talks to you?" The space between his eyebrows stitched together as he tried to wrap his head around that one. He never heard any voice, but maybe those sinister thoughts he assumed were his own didn't belong to him at all.

He hadn't expected Coop to ask to see his true face, but the awkward young boy was full of surprises today. Ezra showed some reluctance. He never thought he'd ever show anyone what he really looked like these days, and even in this small town, he managed to keep his secret hidden for almost a year. "You first," he challenged, taking a step toward him until there was only a foot or two of space between them. He was already wondering if his face would look anything like his.

"Y-yeah... He's... demanding. But I kind of share some of his thoughts sometimes too. I get the impression that he wasn't in all that much control where he came from... so he wants to control me instead." Coop cleared his throat afterward, feeling awkward. Vulnerable, standing barechested and covered in blood in front of a classmate he'd only really gotten to know in passing, talking about demons of all things.

Of course he asked for Coop to show him first. It was hard to summon him at will and remain in control, but he would try. He just nodded and clenched his fist, closing his eyes and concentrating. Mentally coaxing the Figure to make an appearance. 

The skin around his eyes began to darken. Veins protruded from his face and began to turn black. He opened his eyes and they emitted an eerie orange glow.

"I... can't... I can't stay... in control... too long..." He said, his voice echoing like two in one. He clenched his fists hard enough that his nails drew blood. And after a few deep breaths, he shoved his eyes shut again and covered his face with his hands until the darkness dissipated.

"I'm... still learning to live with him." 

The black veins that mapped out his face was the first abnormality he noticed, and he watched with deepened intrigue, following where the lines began and ended. When he opened his eyes, they were set ablaze with a illuminating red-yellow that reminded Ezra of the sun in its purest form.

It was fucking beautiful.

He knew it wasn't an appropriate thought, but he was full of unpopular opinions as of late. What use to excite him bored him, and what use to scare him aroused him, so his sudden attraction toward Cooper's demonic facet wasn't a surprise to him. It wasn't fear, but a smile. He almost reached out to touch one of his veins, but he stopped himself when he heard what sounded like two voices coming through at once from Coop's mouth.

This really was like The Exorcist, and yet he still didn't find any of it remotely alarming. "That's hot," Ezra said, his tone nonchalant as his posture. "My turn."

Ezra didn't require as much concentration as Cooper needed. He found it easy to transition ever since he stopped fighting the darkness, and it was so easy to give in from that moment on.

In a moment, Ezra's face turned bone-white, and large dark circles rimmed his eyes that turned an inky black, and there were indentations around them resembling a gaunt skull. His teeth had changed to shark-like dentures that were noticeable through his slightly parted mouth.

He didn't show any struggle when his otherworldly features melted to his normal one. It was a smooth transition between inhuman to human. "Not as pretty as yours, but we can't all be drop dead gorgeous." Ezra could always find the joke in everything. He was the class clown for a reason, and even if that humor geared toward dark comedy and dry sarcasm now, he still had his puns and witty comebacks to fall back on in any given situation, no matter how inappropriate the timing was.

"So, how did you die?" He might as well have asked how was his day considering he tone sounded just as casual.

"That's hot." The words rang out like bells in his head and Coop couldn't help but let the redness rise to his cheeks as the blackness faded around his eyes. He supposed that maybe there was a... macabre beauty about it all. He always loved horror movies, maybe there was something kind of... cool about the situation despite the horror. 

Coop looked up after Ezra declared it his turn and he heard the faintest cracking of twisting skin. He looked up and saw the gaunt white face staring back at him and his heart skipped. It was terrifying. In any other moment, he would have reacted like a normal teen. But fact is he hadn't been a normal teen for a while. He closed the gap, standing mere inches from Ez as he looked up in awe, a weird, tingly feeling in his stomach. 

"I uh..." Coop blushed once more and ran a hand through his hair at the sudden flirtatious tone coming from Ez's mouth. Was this happening? They were flirting covered in blood about their monster faces? Whatever it was... he didn't hate it.

"Yours is... prettycooltoo..." He said meekly, looking down at the ground so his blushing didn't intensify. Not that the blood on his face would show it anyway.

"I had a car accident." He nodded. "Would have burned alive if it weren't for him. Told me he'd save me if I just did what he said. Didn't know it meant giving him my body for the rest of my life."

Ezra use to be modest when he was attracted to someone, and he certainly had a type. But now? He didn't have a filter, and his type was everyone that could satiate his . . needs. He needed so much these days: food, conflict, sex. Anything that made him feel alive.

He forgot how horny he got after recently feeding; it was why hunger and sex went hand-in-hand with him, but not a lot of people were into that, and understandably so. It was hard to stay in the mood when someone just bit into you, like a vicious dog biting into its prey. There were a few who didn't mind it though, typically the sexually adventurous ones.

"On the bright side, you just got a lot more interesting," Ezra half-whispered, tiptoeing two fingers up the wide planes of Cooper's bare chest, pausing once he reached his collarbone. "You must enjoy some part of it, right? The power. The danger. Don't you find it . . exhilarating?" Maybe it was just him, but he had a feeling he wasn't alone in that opinion, however warped it might be. 

Either way, once he was done admiring Cooper's chest, he stared up at him to catch his expression.

Suddenly Cooper felt a bit like prey to Ezra. And the funniest bit was that he really didn't care. It was attention he wasn't used to, from someone that intrigued him. Frightened him a little, but he was kind of... into it.

The fingers grazed his chest and his stomach tensed up in response to the touch. But he didn't back away. He somewhat leaned into it actually.

"I-I-I... sometimes after I... feed... well all the time actually after... I feel good. Like high I guess? I never really been high but I imagine it's what it feels like. Everything feels heightened. Like now I guess." He said shyly, looking up into his dark eyes, stammering a moment before blushing and looking down.

"W-what about you? Did you die?"

His eyes sparkled with interest. He could relate to every word. The high. Feeling good. It was half the reason he enjoyed feeding on the living, reaching for that trip.

It was like a drug, dangerously intoxicating and hard to break the habit of, especially when he didn't want to.

Even now, learning his origins corresponded with a demon, knowing the collateral damage he caused and would potentially cause again, he wanted it still. Every heinous, repulsive part.

Then, without any offered invitation, he flattened his hand against Cooper's chest and slid down to his stomach, stalling a margin above the waistband of his pants. His stare darkened and were laced with something feral and wanton, but then Cooper asked about his own death, and like a hurricane raging through an otherwise clear sky, the moment was ruined, and Ezra dropped his hand back to his side.

"I was gay bashed by a bunch of homophobic pricks," he explained with a hint of annoyance that was in no way directed at Cooper, inadvertently rolling his shoulders. "They took me in the woods somewhere. Not here, though. Before I could fight back, they cut my throat open, let me bleed out, then barely buried me six feet under." Funny, he thought he'd gotten over that a long time ago, and yet here he was, not bothering to push Cooper against the tree and bruise him with impulsive kisses like he intended to, because now his mood was broken. Cooper was the first person he told about that night, and now that he was revisiting the past, it was like reopening old wounds he thought fully healed. "I think they were Satan worshipers or some shit. They were chanting and lighting candles. Fucking assholes probably thought they were going to get rich quick by selling their soul to the devil."

Coop felt like he couldn't breath. It was weird, they were both covered in blood in the middle of the woods, but somehow it made everything... oddly hotter. It was most definitely the high of the blood still flowing through his veins, paired with the leftover darkness in his mind from summoning the Figure from his rest. Surely Cooper wouldn't normally get off on stuff like this, right? And as the hand slid down lower and lower, he bit his lip and let go a low groan.

Then it stopped. He couldn't help but pout his lip while hiding his flushed face, but at the same time it snapped everything back into place. Ezra just admitted to being murdered. Murdered by stupid teenage boys that killed him because they thought they could make their lives better by summoning a demon. Well they succeeded. But it would seem they got two for the price of one.

"Th-thats fucking awful. I'm sorry to bring that shit up but... Hey... I'm ... I think..." He ran a hand through his hair as he started to remember the recurring dreams he'd had since the Figure forced his way into his body. The hell he escaped from. The rift that was torn open in his dimension for such a brief moment. His moment to escape. He got out, along with someone bigger than him. Someone he was scared of. 

"I think their spell might've... let him out. The thing inside me." His eyes grew dark, the veins blackened for the faintest moment before the color returned again. He was suddenly irrationally angry. Because some stupid guys ruined both of their lives. And then in a voice that was not completely his own, he looked over at Ez again.

"They should die..." He said before shaking his head, feeling woozy from the shifting back and forth between himself and the Figure so quickly in such a short amount of time. 

"Shit... sorry. He's more... primal than me I guess."

"I'm over it," he lied straight through his perfect teeth, and his bitter tone gave him away. It wasn't like him to care about anything when he hadn't for the past year, but it felt good to care about something again, even if it was pot boiling hatred.

Even if his thoughts were brimmed with unnecessary evil, tearing what little humanity he had left into shreds.

The idea of raining mayhem on the cowards who put an end to his life captured his immediate interest, and not even the demon that spoke through Cooper thwarted him. But the apology? The apology added fuel to the fire. Cooper shouldn't have felt sorry or shame for letting the demon say what he was already thinking.

"No," he nearly growled, shoving Cooper hard against a tree, burying his fists into the collar of his opened jacket and leaning in close enough to where the boy would surely feel his hot breath upon his naked skin. "He's right. They should die. And you're going to help me kill them." He couldn't believe he suggested that out loud (was it the demon?), and this was coming from someone who admitted to a lot of terrible things lately. It was one thing to propose the notion of murdering someone, but to demand help from another?

He sounded every bit insane, but he was too livid to give a damn.

"You don't sound--" He started to say before his back hit a tree with a painful thud. He winced before he felt the collar of his jacket crumpling up around his neck, lifting off his body as Ezra pinned him against the tree, uncomfortably close. Or just close enough as it were, because once again Cooper was at a toss up somewhere between terrified and insanely aroused. 

"N-No I..." He started to protest, but instead found himself locking eyes with Ezra, getting lost in the pretty yet scarily intense chocolate orbs. It was strange how he'd never noticed him like this before, and it probably definitely had more to do with their shared fate now... but there was something underlying. Something more. Like in another life he was bound to him, that he had to serve him or reap the consequences.

Maybe that was the relationship the Figure had to his demon? It certainly made sense. Ezra seemed to exude confidence and power, something he wouldn't say was always there before the last year. It definitely fell in line with his current working theory. Coop brought his hands up to Ezra's chest and flattened them against the broad surface, rubbing gently for a moment before gripping a small handful of the cloth of his shirt.

"...I... want to help." Coop said meekly, a shy smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He would kick himself later for agreeing to murder people for a boy he suddenly had a dark attraction to, but for now when he was in such close proximity to him, he just wanted to please him. Like he was outside of himself watching it happen.

Now that Ezra knew the true nature of his origins, he was hyperaware of what his demon wanted - needed - and how to take it. It wasn't just hunger it craved - it was everything. It was greedy for power, for control, and it wouldn't accept 'no' for an answer. "You what," he pressed, nose flaring from breathing so harshly, and it looked like steam in the cold and gritty air that enveloped them both.

Despite his shaken anger, Ezra remained mindful to the fingers rubbing through the thin material of his shirt. The heat was fever warm, or perhaps it was the cold that made it seem that way. Whatever it was, it had him pushing into Cooper's slightly taller frame with forceful urgency.

"Good boy." It sounded like deja vu, those two distinct words, but he didn't mull it over before laying a none too gentle kiss on the other boy's mouth, and he hadn't realized how starved he was still. 

And it wasn't just for food. His demon never made it that easy for him.

Coop winced for a brief moment when it felt as if Ezra was going to be mad at him, but then he felt the warmth and redness radiate throughout his face as he was told 'Good boy,' as if he were a faithful dog. Deja vu indeed. What was going on here? Coop had never been SUPER confident or outgoing, but he'd never been quite a pushover either. And yet here he was, wanting to do anything to make this other boy, this other demon, happy. 

And then the kiss. Hard and forceful. His back pressed roughly against the tree as he was pinned back. But he didn't care, because the moment he opened his mouth, inviting Ezra's tongue inside, he tasted the mix of saliva, deer and squirrel blood, and the dirty earth of the forest they'd rolled around in from their previous conquests. It was dirty and strange, and yet so divine. Certainly not at all what he'd expected when he followed him into the woods.

"Nnng... yes maaaster..." He lulled out in his demonic voice between kisses as his hands pulled in the other's body by his back. Then he hitched his breath, gulping. The fuck he just say? Did he call him master?

He'd never been called master before, but the title gave him such an ego boost, and he desired to hear it from his bloodied lips again, even if it was the demon talking through him.

This whole thing was messy, and it should have repulsed him, and yet all he was turned on by the taste of blood, and Cooper's irrefutable obedience furthered his arousal. If there was something he learned about himself this passing year, it was his delight in taking charge. He use to be like Cooper, not quite as timid, but he certainly never had the courage to kiss near-strangers in the woods.

Ezra could get use to this, and allowing a demon to ride shotgun inside him didn't seem like such a bad deal in retrospect, when so much was being offered in return. In the way that Cooper shied from his demon, Ezra embraced it.

"Say it again," Ezra whispered, his voice deepened, against Cooper's mouth. His hands were still balled up in the young man's jacket, and they were pulling him closer until there was nothing but a whisper of space between them.

There was so much commanding earnest undertones, laced with a superiority he hadn't known existed inside him before now. Sure, he'd took the reigns before, but this was different.

He felt like he owned Cooper, the way a Shepard owned its sheep, only this relationship was immensely volatile.

Coop had lost all control in this situation. He couldn't fight back, it was like he was frozen. He was Ezra's toy. And thing is... He liked it. He could say what he will about the Figure, the way that worrying about the way his life would go now that he had a brain that was 50% demon, the way he was repulsed by the constant need for blood... but on the other hand, the Figure did open up a whole world he never knew he'd want to experience. The power and the high after drinking blood was one thing, but this... immorality. This giving in to his Id in the middle of the woods... this was fun. This was something he could see himself doing more of.

Of course now it looked like doing it more would involve murder and even darker things than before. But he would deal with that when he got there.

"M-m-master..." Cooper whimpered against his lips, now in his own voice. He was unsure of why, but at the same time the phrase offered him some comfort. Like he was protected so long as he served him. A feeling of stability in all the darkness he'd experienced as of late was addicting in it's own right. 

He found himself getting a little more aggressive, both in the way his kisses pressed back into Ezra's lips, tongue collecting the blood from around his mouth, groaning at the taste; and in the way his hands felt as if they were claws, pulling and tugging at the other's back as if he wanted to meld into him.

"I... don't know why I'm saying it..." He groaned. 

"I think... I think you owned him. Which means..." He came to the realization and let it just slip out. "...I guess you own me now?"

The second time he said it was just as satisfying as the first, if not better, because it was Cooperwho spoke, not the Figure. He shivered, his breathing shook like a leaf with it, and there was a steady mix of groaning and snarling as he continued to smother the teenager with bruising kisses, his aggression egged on by his.

The only gentleness he showed Cooper, as a thank you, was his right hand that uncurled itself from his collar and wandered to the boy's trousers and tenderly cupped his crotch, where he expected to feel a stiff peak underneath the fabric. "Always wanted a boy toy."

He broke their kiss, but only to allow himself a moment to intensely look into Cooper's blue-green eyes and ask him a serious question. "Do you want me to stop?" He didn't wait for response to a question he was sure he already knew the answer to, and without delay, he started a slow, torturous massage that was positively deliberate as it was sensual.

"Tell me you want it," he ordered, brushing his lips against the corner of his mouth. Somehow, Ezra was reborn with newfound knowledge that not all tortures were painful or forceful, and this in itself was proof he could get whatever he wanted without the need of resorting to violence, though he would always enjoy those methods just as well.

Ezra might have made the first move, but Cooper could have pulled away at any time. He could have stopped him. Would he? Ezra sincerely doubted it.

As the hand traveled down, his breath hitched once more, until his strong hand cupped his growing erection through his jeans which caused a little whimper. Definitely not what he expected when he followed him into the woods. In retrospect, this was probably a terrible idea. He grew up on horror movies. He made horror movies occasionally. He knew that when you agreed on sex with a monster it would end terribly. See Species or Jennifer's Body. But then neither of those films explored what would happen when both parties were a monster (Well Species II did but we won't acknowledge that one.

Still, his body wanted him to take a chance, and the Figure wanted to please his master, however begrudging it was. So when he pulled away and asked if he wanted to stop, Coop's lips just furled into a smile, which seemed sufficient enough because Ez didn't wait for a verbal yes.

Coop arched his neck, exposing more of it to Ez as he commanded he tell him how much he wanted it. Feeling bold, Coop slid his hands under the back of Ezra's shirt and scratched, lightly, but still just enough for a sharp, lovely pain to be felt. He turned and nipped at Ezra's lips, seeming to have given in to the darkness for now.

"I want it... Master..."

Ezra long accepted what a terrible idea this was. In fact, he welcomed it with open arms, all but willing to run their rapport into the ground just to watch it burn to ashes. Sure, there was a time Ezra wanted the complete opposite from, to settle into a comfortable, safe and pain-free relationship, but that dream died along with his soul that he was sure no longer existed within him. Now all he seemed to want of late didn't mix, like oil and water poured in a glass: blood and sex, pain and happiness, feeling alive and staying dead.

Oh, Ezra had a track record for fucking people under these hazardous conditions, and while a minority were kinky enough to allow him to do perverse, unpleasant things to them, even those people had their limits, a line they expected him not to cross. What was the fun in that?

He didn't care for rules.

But the game changed. Ezra wasn't the only one with a monster hiding in his closet. Cooper was probably the closest to an equal he was going to find, and he wanted to explore that kinship, no matter how much he pretended like it was all the same for him.

So when Ezra shuddered from the nails that raked down his back, it wasn't just from the gesture, and he instinctively arched into his companion. Though it felt incredible, it wasn't what he was looking for. If he wanted mediocre foreplay, there was a whole school full of people who were capable in that department. No, he didn't come here to fuck a feeble human (actually, he came to feed on a deer, then head home, but that was besides the point) - he'd come here to fuck another demon. His first ever. Maybe it was playing with fire, and just as dangerous, but it was a hell of a lot more exciting than playing it safe. 

"Harder," he urged, tensing his hand around Cooper's erection, almost in punishment. "Or do I have to show you how?"

It was as if darkness was swirling around the both of them as he gave in. He could hear all the sounds of the wood, the cracking of twigs several yards away, the chirping of birds all the way back in the school parking lot. Even sounds that shouldn't be there, as if the voices of the dead were chanting in his ear. Maybe all of this was coming from letting the Figure out to play and dictate his actions, but as scary and new as it all was, it was the first time he'd felt so alive. 

Ezra hissed at him and twisted a hand around his erection in a very painful way. Coop yelled out, then his eyes started to glow slightly, veins blackening once more. His teeth, nowhere near as fanged and terrifying as Ezra's form, did sharpen slightly. The tips of his fingers blackened as well, nails sharpening ever so slightly as they pushed into his back in a reaction, blood drizzling down from their puncture wounds. And even though the Figure was there, he let Coop pilot his actions, judging by Cooper's voice still staying on the surface.

"How about a little bit of both?" He smirked, trailing his claws harshly down his back as they left a nasty red trail. Once they reached the bottom, they gripped at the back of his shirt and ripped, his arms pulling the fabric toward the front. Coop laughed a little, then seemed to revert back for half a second.

"S-sorry." He apologized for the shirt, but pushed back another aggressive kiss. This was so very wrong. One day he'd make a movie about THIS as well.

What he expected Coop to do didn't come close to what he actually did next, but it was a pleasant surprise, and in a flash those glowing eyes were staring back at him again and black lines formed beneath them. Ezra was probably the only person on Earth who would find that horrifying face attractive. Even the teeth didn't disturb him.

It was exciting and hot, and Ezra didn't feel that way with just anyone. The only time he could recall feeling like this was his first gay experience, and while that was exciting and new in its own caliber, it didn't hold a candle to the mind-blowing exhilaration he felt when Cooper tore into his back with sharpened nails that carved into his skin like butter, like razor blades, and if he were an ordinary human, it would have made him seethe in pain from the violent stings that would certainly act in accordance, but to a demon who could take a bullet without flinching, it was only a sensation at best.

The effort pleased him, nonetheless, and there was a high reward in Cooper's future for it

His breathing was wearing thin for someone who could live without air, and his back that was starting to rapidly heal curled like a feline, thirsting for more of whatever Cooper could dish out. He liked this side of Cooper. The dark side was a good look on him, and what was even better was that it wasn't pretend. That malicious evil truly was a part of him, as much as his own.

Then, in a blur of slashing claws and reaching hands, his shirt ripped in half and fell forward. When he apologized, Ezra's expression turned from reedy to sheer annoyance in a drop of a hat, and once their lips touched in a heated aggression, he bit the boy's bottom lip until it was gushing blood. "Don't ever fucking apologize to me," he murmured into his mouth before licking the wound he just created. "I like being the boss, but even Robin had more backbone with Batman." It probably sounded less convincing when he was using comic book references to evoke fear, but he was human once, and in that time he was very much a nerd as he was a comic relief. He'd also read enough pornography and slept with plenty of his classmates to know how to be an affectionate lover, but he could just as easily turn disciplinary in retaliation.

It was a pick your poison ordeal.

He stopped rubbing Coop, and for a moment he didn't do anything but take a step back because he honest-to-goodness wanted him to think he was ending their intimacy on a short note, out of spite.

By the time Coop would come to any conclusions, Ezra was closing in again, but he left room for him to move, knowing he would need it for his next request.

"Take your pants off," he instructed, after a long moment of dedicated silence.

Ezra bit into his lip and it hurt. Blood began dribbling out, quickly. Cooper's demonic abilities afforded him the ability to heal only a little faster than humans, nothing like what Ezra held. Maybe because he was a lesser demon, still he'd be wearing his marks for a few days. And yet with this whole 'sub' complex in his brain, he honestly wasn't sure if he'd mind being marked up. Still, he looked like more of a horror than he did before, with a stream of blood dripping down his chest as he sucked on his own lip, hoping it would start to scab over soon enough. 

Ezra seemed to lose interest after that. Coop, still inhabited by the Figure, scoffed and pulled his hood over his head and fell back against the tree as he wiped some blood off of his chin with his finger and sucked on it. This weird grey area between demonic and human was... strange. He wanted to be bad the longer he stayed in it, everything felt blurry and foggy but warm and nice. He felt superhuman. Maybe it was worth letting him out more?

Still he'd pretty much figured Ezra was pissed at him, but he was also full of surprises. He was instructed to remove his pants. Coop just gave a sly grin and approached Ez, unbuckling his belt before slipping his thumbs beneath the waistband of both the jeans and his plaid boxers.

"What Master wants..." He grinned, teeth sharp and almost sparkling in the mid-afternoon glow through the trees. As his pants hit the ground, he moved forward a bit.

"...Master gets."

It worked like a charm, just like he expected. Coop thought he lost interest, and his demon probably assumed the same. Both of them seemed equally irritated, but it was hard to differentiate between the two when Coop didn't always appear to be at the mercy of the demon.

Ezra couldn't say the same about himself, when he always felt like his actions and thoughts were his own, no matter how questionable they were. If anything, he felt haunted than possessed.

When Cooper started to work his buckle, Ezra watched with an immersion he showed with no one else before him, without entirely knowing the meaning behind it. Maybe there was some truth to Cooper's theory regarding the origins of their demons. Perhaps the two were connected in another lifetime. It was the only explanation he had for the pride he took in seeing Cooper obey his every command.

He called him Master again and again, and each time still sounded important as the next.

Fuck, Cooper was hotter than he probably realized, and anyone's guess was as good as his as to why he hadn't noticed the junior student until now. You'd think with the amount of dicks he had in his mouth, he would have eventually found his.

Well, better late than never, right?

His expression was predatory, the way he looked both hungry and horny all at once. Was there really a difference anymore? Both melted into each other, forming into something that wasn't as contemporary as one or the other. He needed them to coexist because he honestly didn't know where to begin on separating the two, if it were a possibility at all.

He thought about ripping off Cooper's unzipped hoodie, but he decided against it, preferring the way it looked on him. Instead, he pressed him back into the tree and traveled his hands between their bodies, touching him where he knew Coop wanted him most, stroking softer and slower than he thought he was capable of, wanting the boy to work his way toward completion, rather than just having it handed to him.

They were close, so close that if anyone happened upon them, they wouldn't be able to make out what the boys were doing from afar, though Cooper's indecency might be a dead giveaway from the right angle.

There was so much he wanted to do to Cooper, things that would make a nun cry, and not all of them were sexual.

There was something so... hot about the way Ezra handled him. Pushed him against the tree and just hovered his lips over his own, their hot breath the only physical connection other than Ezra's rough, blood-stained hand stroking Cooper's rigid erection. Cooper's eyes, now a strange mixture of orange and blue as he consistently hovered between states, rolled back in his head as he licked his lips, breath hitching as he looked up and was met with Ezra's intense eyes. 

He'd never openly admitted his feelings for men before. He wasn't exactly against them, he just didn't feel the time was right, nor did he really have anyone he cared to tell. He always figured if there was a connection with someone someday that's when he'd be fine with it. And here that day was, even though it was a dark and twisted connection, covered in blood and gore and soon to be semen, he honestly didn't care. 

His clawed fingertips went from digging into the bark of the tree to slipping down the back of Ezra's jeans, gripping the cold, fleshy mounds they found there, pulling him close. He finally closed the gap of their lips, sucking in Ez's bottom as his thumbs inched his pants downward.

"Take me Master. All of me. I'm yours." Cooper's voice whispered, half dictated by the Figure, but also by his own desires. He wasn't sure what or how he wanted it, but he knew he wanted Ezra to do it all.

Ezra didn't know how to take things slow, didn't know how to dabble in foreplay for longer than a minute, maybe two, but he enjoyed making Cooper wait, even if that meant they both suffered. For once, he wasn't looking for instant gratification, though the tent in his pants said otherwise, and the kiss they shared coupled with the palms on his rear that drew him closer heightened his growing need.

He smiled within that kiss when Cooper started pushing on his jeans, but it was barbarous in (by?) nature, and in response to the intrusion, he unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants to quicken the process.

Ezra made the conscious decision to remove the boy's jacket once he came to the conclusion that it only served as a barrier, so he broke it down in seconds, shoving the material past his broad shoulders and down the length of his arms in one rapid and fluid motion, exposing more of his companion's pale and flawless skin. He kissed him once more, returning to his previous task of stroking him, and not a moment later, he was asked to take him. And, more importantly, the boy admitted that he belonged to Ezra.

"You're mine," he agreed, a bubbling snarl breaking his baritone words. He loved the thought of owning someone, even though it was only a moment ago when Cooper was nothing more than a fellow classmate he'd occasionally cross paths with. With quicker, less tempered motions, he pumped Cooper's length, and then pampered his neckline with a series of hasty kisses and vicious bites that would likely leave a mark later on. 

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, slave, and maybe I'll do it," he hissed into his ear, never relenting his persistent strokes. In spite of being a beacon for a malignant spirit, Ezra never considered himself into BSDM, but there was something so empowering about calling someone a demeaning name that made him suddenly understand the appeal in it.

Coop looked down as the pants disappeared and turned red whilst simultaneously licking his lip as he watched Ezra's cock bounce out. It was in that moment that Cooper, the human, not the demon, made the realization that they were really going to do this. This wasn't some erotic fever dream, he wasn't going to wake up in his bed with a sticky wet spot in his shorts. This was real. And fuck he wouldn't have it any other way.

His own jacket was removed and the cloth was quickly replaced with lips and teeth, Coop feeling the sharp intrusion of Ezra's teeth now and again, occasionally to the point where blood was drawn. And at this point, he didn't care. Bleeding for his master felt like a privilege. Secretly, he wondered if this would happen again. If these marks would be seen by Ezra passing by tomorrow and Coop would find himself being dragged into a utility closet for another round. He'd hoped so. And given the things they had learned about each other, he surmised that another outing was more of a guarantee now than before.

"I want..." Coop thought out loud, not sure what he should say because this was really new to him, but at the same time he wanted it all. His hands massaged at Ezra's buttocks, at each squeeze his claws digging in to the meat a little more. 

He leaned in close and bit at his lip. "I... want you to fuck me. Cum in me. Mark me up so everyone knows I belong to you." His voice was low, growly, but still his own. He had never done any of this before and yet he wanted more than he should be able to handle. And he truly hoped Ez would give it to him.

Long-term relationships weren't Ezra's forte, but even he saw a foreseeable future with Cooper, however dysfunctional and beautifully ruined it would in all likelihood end up being. They would be the death of each other. Hell, that was half the fun, wasn't it? Nobody, not even the sexually charged and adventurous lovers he'd bedded on a routine basis, had made him feel like this. It was primal and monstrous.

Usually, there was a small part of Ezra that was human, but around Cooper, the demon snuffed out what humanity he had left, leaving nothing but the beast in its wake, and when he returned to level him with a gaze, his eyes were pitch black as the circles that rimmed them.

"You want . . ." he darkly pressed, tempted to breach a large hole into Cooper's neck with his bare teeth just to watch the aerial spray. It was what the demon wanted, and Ezra shared in its reverie. Ezra was use to refraining from such violations of trust, but he'd forgot Cooper wasn't like the others. He could handle getting roughed up and walk away from it, not necessarily unscathed, but alive all the same, which was more than he could say for anyone else he inadvertently screwed into oblivion.

It never occurred to him that Cooper might be a virgin and closeted, and quite frankly, it wouldn't have made even the tiniest difference. He wanted Cooper, whether he was his first or not. Barebacked.

Ezra took advantage of his gifts, flashing his hand away from Coop's ready cock, whipping him around so they were no longer facing each other, and teasing him with his own arousal at the edge of his entrance. He separated his cheeks ever so slightly, resting his bare chest against the column of the boy's back. 

"Fast or slow?" He planned to do the opposite. Sadism at its worst. Or was it its best?

Cooper was a virgin. Though he hadn't admitted it out loud. Hadn't really thought about it. Truly he wasn't on some sort of race against time like other boys his age to lose it. He only really thought about it late at night, and then he just took care of it like a chore. But this was... different. It felt appropriate he supposed, that he'd sold his soul to a demon to survive and now he was giving his innocence to one. He figured that it couldn't have happened any other way.

He was flipped and shoved into the tree again, his face pressed against the rigid bark as he felt Ezra's girth intrude between his buttocks. His breath grew hot, and all he could do was laugh. Almost a psychotic laugh, because this was so crazy. He moved his hand back and ran his claws up the side of Ezra's leg, allowing them to slice it open, feeling the flesh reseal around them as they cut. He licked his lips, reveling in the light carnage he'd caused.

"Who fucking cares?" Coop laughed darkly, pushing his backside against him.

"I'm your toy, Master. You get to pick the pace." At this point he couldn't tell if the Figure was piloting him or if it were Coop himself. The idea of being speared for the first time was both terrifying and exhilarating, and either way he knew he'd remember this for a long time to come.

Cooper laughed like a mad man, and it was so tastefully different than the person he was moments ago, the person who could barely look him in the eye without blushing like a school girl with a maddening crush. It was raw and free, with no facade to hide behind. He never knew Coop intimately, but he knew the signs of losing one's self to the darkness, and it was obvious that doorway had been flown open, allowing the danger to step right over the threshold.

These weren't two boys about to fuck in the woods, this was one monster giving himself to another monster.

"Fuck," he breathed, relishing the way Cooper's talons cut through his skin, and though he healed just as quickly, the onslaught left streams of blood behind.

He laughed with him, unable to argue with his comment, and his tone was just as dark, if not a touch darker.

As you wish, Ezra thought, the words never coming to fruition. They didn't need to. Cooper was his, and like anything that belonged to him, he was free to do what he wanted with his own things.

He quickly shoved his length inside him, bracing himself against the tree by resting his hand on the bark, just beside Cooper's head. Then he wounded his free hand around the expanse of Cooper's hips, reclaiming his cock in his palm, wanting to pleasure him from both sides.

Ezra speared him, shoving his girth deep inside him with barely any warning. It... burned. It hurt. It caused Cooper to cry out and reflexively slam his fist into the tree, causing bark and wood to fly everywhere as his demonic strength punched a hole into it. And yet, it was divine at the same time, after the initial tear, the initial hurt, he felt filled in a way that just felt right.

Still, he pulled back his bloody hand and placed it over Ezra's, lacing his fingers onto his hand but forcefully holding onto it until his claws cut into his palm. He growled, his eyes orange, pupils all the way turned to cat slits as his hips moved reflexively backward. 

"It hurts..." He whimpered for a moment in his boyish Coop voice, followed by a dark deep vibrato. "...I want more."

His hand moved back and gripped the meat of his buttocks, pulling Ezra into each thrust as his claws dug into the muscle there, sending streams of blood down the back of his leg. The friction between moving back on his cock and forward into his hand was so... so good, and yet the harsh pain kept him distracted enough to not send him over the edge. If it were just Cooper, he'd have been hurt and destroyed. But he had a friend in the Figure, who turned the pain into something he relished... craved. He wondered if this was their life in whatever hell they'd escaped from, and if it was, why he would ever want to escape. 

Unless of course it was because his master was leaving and he couldn't bear to live without him in this hell. Which seemed a little right. How the plot thickened.

It seemed that was the beauty of being a demon. Pain was your friend. It was a pleasure, something to fantasize over, to lust after. Demons thrived in pain as much as they lived in it, followed it like a moral code, because why else would they be so turned-on by this strange addiction?

The fingers that laced in his was probably the most romantic their fucking was going to get - maybe ever get - but it had a similar effect on him, and without realizing it, he clung to those fingers like a lifeline, needing them as much as air to keep him going.

His hips pistoned against Coop while his palm proceeded to slick his shaft back and forth on the double, and he had a feeling the boy would be bloodied and bruised when all was said and done. And maybe he would have sympathized if he actually cared, and once upon a time, he would have bothered to show concern. But Ezra didn't give two shits if Cooper suffered; that was the point, and thus he didn't take it any easier on him when he cried out that it hurt.

"Good," he growled into his ear. Then, in a flurry of gnashing teeth that sharpened to shark-like ivories and inky eyes, he sunk his fangs into Cooper's neck, gnawing at the small crook there.

Indeed, despite the loveless fucking he was receiving, he felt a charge, a spark flowing through the way their hands intwined against the tree. In a way, Coop felt just enough softness from that small gesture that the rest didn't bother him as much. Then again he had no idea why he was such a mixed bag of emotions right now, but it could easily be explained that he had two people in his head dealing with it. 

Still, which each brutal thrust he let go a yelp, half in pain half in ecstasy. After a moment he started to laugh once more, his claws digging into his buttocks a little tighter.

"Is that all you got?" The Figure's voice slipped out this time, pushing himself back, impaling further onto the intruding member. Coop winced. He wished he hadn't done that. He could already feel the burn of his insides from where the loveless sex was beginning to literally tear him open. All would be healed within a day or two, but it wouldn't be pleasant to deal with. And yet when all was said and done, he'd never felt so... complete like he did with Ezra inside him. All of these confused emotions, over half of which were coming directly from the Figure himself, ensured him that he truly didn't know the complete story.

Still, the bite on the neck, the blood running down his shoulder, the slipperiness of his hands against Ezra's bloodied buttocks... all these sensations came together and forced him to pant. Sweat formed on his brow, the tip of his dick began to leak furiously.

"I won't cum until you want me to, Master." He nodded, understanding despite never having sex with this boy before that this was the standard of their practices, from another life maybe. He truly was totally under Ezra's control.

It didn't matter that their sex had been hard and rough and loveless. They both enjoyed it like nothing else, and even if it came from a dark place, it didn't make it any less meaningful. Somehow, Ezra was emotionally and physically connected to this man he'd rudely taken as his lover, without the slightest clue of knowing how.

Until now.

Once he drunk from Cooper's wounded neck, Ezra had flung his eyes open only to be taken in by darkness and shadows that played tricks on him, couple with the sounds of blood-curdling screaming of men and women. It was hard to make out anything that extended past a few feet because the air was covered in perpetual dust and twilight, too thick to see through, and it blanketed everything it touched.

Why did he recognize this place? Had he dreamt about it before? Or was he relieving another lifetime?

"Harder, Master," he heard someone beg. Two feet beside him were two demons, both inhumanly grotesque, but the one tied up was the prettier of the two, despite the chains and hooks that pulled his skin in every possible direction, further than it should go. The other one, referred to as Master, had two black holes where his eyes should be and skin that looked rotted and pale and stood out under the canopy of his dark hooded cloak.

Beyond the two demons were more creatures he hadn't noticed until he looked around him. They were more horrifying to look at, like something out of a Silent Hill video game. One creature was large, three-headed with a tongue like a anaconda and multiple eyes covering his disgusting overweight figure. They all seemed to be enjoying the show, watching with greedy eyes - the ones that had them anyway. The others were faceless and more terrifying.

He didn't know how he knew it, but he knew the two demons that stood before him were connected to Cooper and himself, and this horrifying abyss full of monsters and floors made of broken bones was Hell, or something close to it.

In a blink of an eye, they were gone. It was only a minute, but during that time, Ezra had stopped moving entirely, though he was still inside Cooper, and felt as warm as he remembered, which meant he hadn't zoned out for long. "Shit," he exasperated, resting his forehead against Cooper's back. He was out of breath after seeing that, and it took a moment for him to recuperate and snap back to reality that now seemed like a watered-down, PG-13 version of what their demons were use to doing. 

Was it wrong he enjoyed that, too?

Cooper groaned at the growing pace and hardness of his thrusts, hand still tightly gripping Ezra's own as they continued in their immoral embrace. But then after a few moments, the thrusts stopped. Coop looked back with his orange-blue mixed eyes and leaned his head back on Ezra's shoulder, only to see his eyes had gone blank for a few moments.

"That good, huh?" He purred in a cocky tone that the Figure had coaxed out of him, leaning forward to suck and nibble at the blood on Ezra's neck. When he came back to and collapsed his head against Cooper's slick, sweaty shoulder, Coop pushed his backside into him, sliding down further on his rigid dick once more as if to wake him up.

"Don't tell me you're done already, Master. I'm barely marked up..." He smirked, trying to bite at his lower lip with his extended neck. 

"Everything okay?" He asked, but his backward slide against his member only meant to coax dirtier, rougher responses from him.

Should he tell him what he saw? What was he suppose to say? Oh, by the way, our idea of a good time was letting me hang you on hooks, and you liked it. Even if it probably wouldn't ruin the mood, because at this point, there didn't seem to be an off switch with them. They were both hopelessly attracted to each other.

No, he'd tell him later. When they were both wet and exhausted and spent. It would give them something to talk about, since they did so little of that already, not that he was complaining.

"Everything's fine," he assured him, lifting his head from the slope of his shoulder. It wasn't a total lie. As morbidly shocking his vision was, it hadn't put a damper on his mood, or made him think any less of Cooper or the Figure. "Next time we do this, though, I'm bringing chains," he said, confident that there would be a next time. "Maybe buy some fishhooks."

His hand left his cock to find the swell of his hips so he could shovel his nails there, leaving crescent moon marks as a direct consequence, roughly yanking him toward his own body until they were one. His other hand was still curled into Cooper's, and he intended to keep it that way for the time being, enjoying the warmth that felt almost as good as his insides that he'd busted open did.

"Now," he started, inhaling Cooper's scent from the base of his neck. "Where." He slammed into him once. "Were." Twice. "We." Thrice.

Cooper only responded to the thought of chains and hooks with an "Oh?" It was far beyond bizarre that someone with so little experience would brush off something so strange and terrifying as that with such a laissez-faire attitude, but in his mind it seemed somehow... familiar. Old hat. The Figure no doubt had something to do with that. 

But then, he was back. Ezra gripped his hips and started pummeling into him at a rougher pace. Coop let go a satisfied squeal at each thrust into him, his hand that previously cut into Ezra's buttocks moving forward to stabilize him on the tree, claws digging into the bark. His other hand though, still gripped Ez's, a small romantic gesture lost in all of this desperate pornography. 

Ezra was a good lover, clearly experienced, and even though the Figure brought some experience to the table, Coop was still technically the rookie here. And yet he could tell Ez knew what he was doing because he was angled in such a way that every lunge forward caused Coop's cock to jump and ooze pre-ejaculate. He had been hitting his sweet spot for a few moments. Coop was having trouble keeping control, and he knew that Ezra probably knew it.

"Ffff-oooOOoo-Fuck! Master!" He cried out, pushing back just as hard as he got, wanting more of Ez, knowing the moment of completion was edging ever so closer but wanting Ez inside him forever. Because somehow he knew in another life, he belonged to him.

Cooper might have been sexually inexperienced, but he more than made up for it with his overzealous whims, that even a manwhore like Ezra could appreciate. There was value in his inexpertness. Not to mention, Cooper seemed to enjoy all the things he could never seem to find in the lovers before him because it was unheard of. It was vile.

He could tell Cooper was close, as close as he was, and the thought of it had him half-groaning, half-growling into his ear, and it took every last ounce of reserve not to pour into him. Instead, he focused on speed, crashing into him and pulling back like an elastic band. Rinsing, repeating. Burrowing into him with a might he didn't know he was primed with until then, because nobody could ever handle this pace without breaking in two.

Nobody, except a demon.

"Cum for me," he said in form of a demand, stroking his cock just to make sure he would not only obey his request, but he would spill into his palm in streams of sticky white ooze. "And don't disappoint me." Deja vu struck again, but he ignored it. "Cum for me," he said again. "Cum with me."

He could barely hold it together.

Ezra was truly fucking him at a brutal pace, to the point where he wouldn't be surprised if there was blood when he pulled out. But in this moment... he didn't care. The rawness felt right. It was only a fraction of the pain that he somehow inherently knew Ezra could bring, and not only that, that Coop would enjoy. This new physiology that the Figure brought to him, that allowed him to take all of this punishment truly was a godsend. Oh the irony of that statement.

"Y-yeah... Yes Master..." He whimpered out between breaths. It wasn't long for him after the orders for release were given. His body shook as he slammed himself back against Ezra's thrusts, claws gripping the tree. His other hand brought Ezra's hand to his chest and clutched it there while he howled out in an inhuman screech. Thick hot streams of ejaculate shot out, coating Ezra's hands, shooting past and leaving a trail down the tree. He tried catching his breath as he laid his head back against Ezra's shoulder, hair now matted with sweat and dirt and blood.

"Mmm... thank you master." He said in a satisfied voice, still clutching on to his hand as he slowly came back to.

Ezra's climax came on cue, like it had been waiting for Cooper's all along, and it was just as messy and fast and insanely satisfying as his. He'd filled his insides with a tolerable heat of his own cum that warmed up spots his lover wouldn't expect were reachable this early on in his purity. If it had been anyone else other than Cooper pressed in that destroyed desecrated tree, he wouldn't have stayed to cuddle; he wouldn't have so much as said goodbye, but Ezra surprisingly didn't want to leave, so he gently massaged the hand that had been entwined in his from the very beginning of this twisted power play. Their only safe place, it seemed, was those fondling hands. He silently wondered if there was a part of his soul (that the demon hadn't snuffed out entirely) that was in that intimate gesture, however small, or maybe not every part of their demons were inherently cruel.

They both were shaking like leaves in the wind, coming off that high they could never get enough of, and with an ease he hadn't expressed once in their mindless fucking, Ezra carefully pulled out of the boy, but his arm wounded around his belly so they remained conveniently against each other.

With Cooper's head resting against his shoulder, Ezra was able to lean down and plant a kiss there, right where he'd ferociously bit into him and experienced that vivid premonition of the past. He hoped he'd heal before anyone saw him, but there was something depraved in the way he admired his handiwork. Maybe it was pride. Pride in knowing he was responsible for the bruises and blood and torn skin that marked up Cooper's once-perfect body.

How was he still beautiful, still desirable, after all that unnecessary carnage?

It was an interesting feeling, being filled like that. The warmth of his ejaculate spilling inside of him, overexerting what he could hold and dribbling out just slightly down his leg. He supposed to some it was a gross, weird feeling. But somehow... it made him smile. Like the process in which Ezra claimed him as his own had completed. 

They stood there for a few moments, panting. Bodies slick with sweat sliding against each other as they leaned into one another. Ezra pulled out but somehow kept holding him, and kept a hold on his hand. Coop didn't expect that. There was a strange sort of intimacy between the two of them, as if maybe after all of that big talk machismo Ezra or his demon put out, that there were genuine feelings there. Once again, Cooper smiled. He turned as best he could and placed a hand on Ezra's jaw then leaned in and gave him a kiss that was much more innocent than anything they'd just done with each other.

And that's when reality hit.

Coop wasn't completely in the fuzzy haze of the darkness anymore. He was fully aware of what just happened. And also the pain. Ow. He looked down at his body, covered in dirt and blood and cum, gashes on his arms and legs and neck from where he'd been torn into. It stung all over, but they were just flesh wounds. They'd be gone by this time tomorrow with how quickly he healed. Maybe some bruising in the morning. But damned if the air didn't hatefully lick at the open wounds right now.

He winced and looked around, collapsing against Ezra's shoulder before speaking.

"W-we... we just fucked in the woods. Covered in blood." He stated out loud as if trying to come to some sort of understanding.

"This isn't a normal day for me at all."

The kiss was impossibly chaste for a pair of possessed boys who just said and did revolting things to each other in broad daylight, disabling his every thought until they both had their fill. What truly caught him off guard was the way his heart leaped in his chest when Cooper showed pain and slacked in his arms.

Now that he coming off that high, he could fathom why Cooper had yelped in seething, hot pain so many times when they going at it like bunnies. He was a virgin, and Ezra hadn't shown him any mercy or tenderness that any decent person should have.

Then again, he wasn't a decent person. So why the sudden interest in Cooper's well-being? 

"You should have told me to go slow," he joked, trying to make light of the situation, and his smile almost seemed sweet.

There would definitely be bruises on Cooper come morning light. But what would his family say when he came home tonight? That could cause a lot a problems for him. Ezra was lucky. He could heal at an alarming rate, to where there would be no wounds to speak of once he reached the resort, but Cooper needed a day's time (or so it looked that way), and what was he suppose to do until then? Hide? Skip school?

"I want you to try something." It'd come out as more of a gentle request than an order, which was so unlike him, and quietly moved out from behind him, finally breaking their contact, hands and all. "Feed on me. I heal really quick, so you'll have to bite me if you want to get enough blood in your system. Maybe it might heal you, because I don't know, doesn't that always work in those vampire TV shows and shit?" Granted, they weren't vampires, but it was worth a shot anyway, right? What did they have to lose? Except Cooper's bodily trauma, that was.

Coop laid back against him, caressing his arm as they rested for a few moments as if they were old lovers. They were old lovers, he could feel it. He just couldn't put it into words how. And yet the pain kept going. He would try to ignore it, be a big boy that Ezra clearly wanted him to be, but his face would always betray him. The curse of humanity was not something that left him with his possession. 

And yet... in this moment Ezra was so... soft. Serene. Like he cared. And part of Cooper knew it was because he did. Because in another life, he was his prized possession, maybe even more to him. He was starting to understand that more both from the coded thoughts he could cobble from the Figure, to the dreams he'd been having on a recurring basis, to the feelings that rose up when they touched. Cooper could only laugh lightly as his thumb grazed over Ezra's arm.

"Oh you care now, huh?" He grinned, the grin once again making him wince because his lips were even torn open. And yet it was so worth it. "Prince Charming AND the Beast. What a twist."

Ezra's next words came as a surprise to him. Feeding on his blood. It was an exciting notion. Feeding on such power. It made him both hungry and happy at the same time. Coop just shyly grabbed his own arm (another mistake. Ow) and blushed, though it would hardly be noticeable through the caked blood mixture already on his face. But something came over him, this rising warmth in his stomach, and he in turn pushed Ezra against the tree. And with a playful smile, he leaned forward and gave him another kiss. This one lingering, happy. Definitely a spark of electricity passing between the two. He pulled away and his eyes flickered between orange and blue.

"I'd... I'd like that." He smirked, face shifting fully to his demonic form so he could bite easier.

"Mostly though, I just want to taste you." He purred as he kissed at his neck. Then without much warning, he bit down.

"Fuck you," was all he said in response to Cooper's teasing. Whatever peace that sneaked into Ezra's otherwise heavy expression was gone now, replaced with what looked like a measurable amount of annoyance. He didn't want to admit that Cooper was right - that he cared - because he didn't know how to deal with that emotion, when he'd gotten use to doing away with it.

"If I'm both of those things, what does that make you?" Was there even a name for him? Nothing seemed quite fitting enough to do him any justice. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was interesting, especially when he decided to shove him against the tree for once, and when his back connected to the bark, that was mangled by now, he smirked as if he were wordlessly challenging him.

Not a moment later, the familiar warmth of Cooper's lips touched his, like puzzle pieces being put back together, and all bets were off. Ezra couldn't stay mad at him, even if he tried. Months of well-practice, uncontrollable and misguided animosity had been beaten by a boy he barely knew, all in the name of demonic kindred souls and bloodlust.

This kiss was probably the most innocent by far, certainly different than what he was use to, but he didn't hate it. Not even a teeny, tiny bit. In fact, he found himself working his hand through the boy's hair, while the other found the small of his back.

When Cooper's eyes flickered between blue to orange, his own true eyes surfaced, darkening as if an ink pen had somehow gotten into his large, brown pupils and flooded outward. He slightly adjusted himself when Cooper pulled away, admitting he wanted to taste him, and there no denying how much joy that brought him, too.

He didn't know what to expect when those sharp teeth would break his skin. No one ever tasted him before, but it was divine.

It didn't hurt, not that he expected it to since he could handle a needle prick without so much as batting an eyelash, though the pressure and sensation of penetration remained the same, and without realizing it, his eyes fluttered shut with a subdued groan that was organically untamed. He looped one hand at the base of Cooper's neck, drawing him incredibly close. "That's it," he half-whispered, encouraging him to continue.

"Beauty Fucking Cinderella." Cooper teased a bit in response to his question following the Prince Charming comment. It was a joke but he supposed he was the princess in that scenario. He kind of was anyway, the young doe-eyed, virginal ingenue that became helpless to the dark power of the Beast. Hell, even the bits and pieces he could remember of his past life through the Figure fit into that. But still... that was a stupid analogy so he didn't dare to dwell on it.

Seeing Ezra's true face before biting down on him excited him. It was like seeing an old friend. A dear old friend that he probably had deeper feelings for once upon a time. A macabre beauty that he couldn't help but stare at for a few long moments before he decided to feed.

His serrated teeth sunk into his neck. He didn't worry too much because he'd seen Ezra's healing in action now, he knew that once he'd stopped feeding it would seal right back up. When the warm fluid filled his mouth, it was the sweetest blood he'd ever tasted. He moaned, almost sexually, as he gulped down copious amounts of it. And then... a tingle on his flesh. His own wounds began to seal like thatchwork on a basket. Flesh criss-crossing each other until it closed up. He sucked more, groaning, his hands pulling Ezra's waist forward until their torsos touched again.

Finally he decided to come back up for air, but by then his chin was absolutely doused in blood. Still he laughed, then leaned forward and forced a bloody kiss against Ez's lips.

"You're a fuckin' genius. And delicious." He chuckled.

"I suppose hooks and chains aren't off the table after all."

He supposed Cooper was the princess in this twisted fairytale, only there no carriage waiting for him, and he didn't plan to whisk him away to a far away land where they could live happily ever after. He wasn't an expert on demons (especially just learning he was one), but he was sure there was no happy endings for them. The only eternity that awaited them resided in Hell, and it shockingly hadn't scared him off like it should have. He almost longed for the nightmare world he'd saw in his vision, because he was sure that if he was going there, Cooper would, too, and they would truly be eternal lovers.

There was a moment where the world around them seemed to melt away, like his vision, except he wasn't experiencing one. He was just caught up in the moment, and the space between his eyebrows scrunched together as he let out a low and throaty moan that suggested he'd taken a pleasure in this that was erotic and ethereal.

His hips collided against Cooper's, beginning a gradual roll he hadn't any control of, because at this point, it was like muscle memory, like slipping back into old patterns they've done in former times.

When Cooper pulled away to get much needed air, Ezra grinned, his blackened eyes returning to normal. "I bet you say that to all the boys." He still wasn't ready to tell him about his vision yet. That was a secret he would keep to himself, for now. After all, Cooper was very much still the shy and boyish kid he knew from school. He might not be ready to know what Hell was like, what their future entailed, or what nasty things their demons wanted to do to each other that made fucking in the woods look like child's play. 

Ezra wasn't even sure if he was ready for it.

For the time being, he opted to change the subject. "Shouldn't you be getting home? Bet your parents are getting awfully worried about their sweet, little boy." Okay, not even Ezra, a man known for his neutral expression, could keep a straight face on that one. What would his old folks think of their son if they knew what he did in these woods. What they did, and would likely do again and again in a thousand different ways.

Cooper pulled away and licked his lips following the kiss. Then Ezra's words made him clench his jaw and roll his eyes. And shrug almost embarrassed. 

"I uh... no. You're the first. And only." He said, confirming his former virginity. He looked down, noting that he was healed, but still completely covered in filth. Suddenly he felt vulnerable again as he reached down and snatched up his jacket, slipping it on and zipping it up, though it was an amusing sight since he was pantless and his dick hung out from under the bottom.

"Trying to get rid of me?" He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair as he looked back, searching for wherever he'd kicked his pants off on the ground. Though Ez was right. How long had they been out here? It seemed like both an eternity and too short at the same time.

"I guess it is getting a little late." He nodded, finding his pants and pulling them on.

"We uh... we should hunt together sometime. Not just because I'd like the sex to happen again even though... I do. But 'cuz... I donno... it would be easier I guess. Two heads are better than one? Wouldn't be as wasteful as leaving twice as many animal corpses around." He turned and offered Ez a smile that would have been bright had he not been covered in blood.

"I'll give you my number. You can call me for whatever. Not just... monster stuff."

He wouldn't have believed he was Cooper's first had it not been the vivid reminder of how sore and torn apart he was after their hot sex, and it was a new piece of information he would gloat about another time. He knew it was a fucked thing to think about, reminiscing over having taken someone's virginity without a shred of delicacy or aftercare, but he never claimed to be a saint when he so overtly knew he wasn't one.

"Well, you know what they say. You can't miss someone if they never leave." Fuck. Did he just unintentionally admit he would actually miss him? That might bite him in the ass in a minute, and quite possibly, he'd never hear the end of it.

To occupy himself, he searched for his pants in the mess of disrupted leaves and blood, collecting his jeans off the wet ground before squeezing into them, redoing his zipper and button. There was no point in putting on shirt. Cooper ruined it.

"Your number? This isn't your way of telling me you want to go steady, is it?" Ezra asked him. He was mostly teasing. Mostly.

What he did next was unexpected. In Cooper's point of view, he could get the wrong impression, but Ezra didn't feel the need to elaborate when he wordlessly closed the gap between them and unzipped the boy's jacket until it flung open and flapped through the wind, then he shoved it off his body with force before shrugging it on his own shoulders, but he let it hang open. The entire transgression was so quick, that if Cooper decided to react, there was only a small window of time to.

"I'm keeping this," he explained, sounding like it was that simple, and it was. "You know, since you ruined mine." Though he frankly didn't care. It wasn't like he would miss it. "Anyway, hurry up and give me your fucking number. I have parents, too." Nagging parents who didn't enjoy their son's behavior as of late. 

If they only knew the terrible truth.

Coop mentally noted the admission of 'missing him,' but chose not to bring it up. From everything he'd learned about Ezra and his demon from this encounter, it was that some things were better left unsaid, rather just felt. So he smiled halfway and nodded before moving the conversation along.

"Uh well... I'm not asking you to the dance or nothing..." Yet. That was what he left out. "But I... I kind of like the way you make me feel. I would like to see you again, if I'm being frank."

Then he was pushed against the tree, stripped once more. Ezra stole his jacket.

"Rude." He said with a raised eyebrow, but he couldn't blame him. Instead he just smiled and tugged at the sides of the jacket.

"It's cool. It looks better on you anyway." He said, half wondering if the only reason he really wanted the jacket was to smell him on it. He shrugged and slipped away behind a bush for a moment, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder before he produced his phone.

"I'll text it to you." He nodded, pulling up his contacts.

"Should I put your name in as Ezra or 'Master'?" He chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows up at the other.

"Good, because I'm not going to." Or so, he wasn't intending to go to the school dance. After the spring formal last year, and the series of unfortunate events that happened subsequently, school dances started to leave a bad taste in his mouth.

"That's a first." People usually bolted and revolted after discovering what a dark and perverted mind he had. But Cooper understood him like no one else possibly could, and even if he didn't show a trace of infatuation, it pulled at his heartstrings he had thought unraveled months ago, much like his humanity.

He said it looked better on him, though he disagreed, he decided to hide his opinion with cheekiness. "I know. That's why I want it." He'd enjoy the smell of it later, when he got home, behind the closed doors of his bedroom, where no one would ever know except himself.

Ezra blurted out his phone number, sounding bored already. His emotions always seemed hot and cold - fire and ice.

He rolled his eyes at his joke about what name he should punch into his phone, but there was a small, impish smile there. "Go fuck yourself, Cooper." Ezra leaned into Cooper, jutting his hip bones against his and moving his lips until they were a feather away from the other. "And think of me when you do." Then, just like that, Ezra had pushed himself away the teenage boy and was walking in the direction where his home was, without so much as a goodbye kiss, even if he was half-tempted to turn around and do it anyway.

It was all part of the game. He didn't realize how much he liked games until he met Cooper. Or was this his black-eyed demon living inside him, setting up the chess pieces, just to see who would fail?

If it meant keeping Cooper as his in exchange for his failure, then he so greatly wanted to lose.


End file.
